parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 1: Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap
Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap, (also known as Kick! Punch!), is the first song you perform in PaRappa The Rapper during the first level of the game Cutscene The game begins as PaRappa, P.J., Sunny, and Katy are hanging out at the local burger joint from watching Jetbaby, when a bully and his lackey come into the place. When the second bully enters the door closes, he bumps into it, & he opens it. They approach the table to harass the group and flirt with Sunny who shows no interest in going anywhere with the bullies. Just then, Joe Chin shows up to "fly" them. He talks to the bully and his lackey down, but all of this talk bores the gang away, all except for PaRappa, who thinks he should be a Hero too. He begins to picture himself beating up the bullies, but feels there isn't any way he could actually do this, until he convinces himself that he just has to believe in himself "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" He goes to the dojo where Chop Chop Master Onion seems to have been waiting for him. He asks PaRappa if he has come to redeem himself and he offers to help him, but only if he can keep up with him in a rap. After the song, it cuts to Joe & just finished his "coffee shop incident" self-introduction to the bullies. He plans to knock them out but sees they have fainted from the introduction to Joe. Stage The song takes place in Chop Chop's dojo. Chop Chop and PaRappa stand on the mat in front of the room while in the way back are smaller students who observe and do jujitsu during the song. Opening Cutscene Script The glass doors burst open, and a punk in a yellow shirt with a "0" bursts in and slams it shut. Another punk in a green shirt tries following him, but the glass door slams on his face. Punk #1 (yellow-shirted): Scram!! The green-shirted punk somehow gets in and raises his fists in the air. Punk #2: Yeah! Scene cuts to PJ and Parappa having lunch before the punks approach them, Katy, and Sunny. Katy looks frightened. Punk #1 (O.C.): Well, well. What do we have here... Plenty of munchies for everyone, right?? (He rubs his stomach.) Punk #2 (raising his fists again): Yeah! Parappa feels kind of shocked while PJ eats. Punk #1: Not only munchies but a little babe, all dressed up for us, ain't that right?? (He rubs his stomach again.) Punk #2 (fists still raised): Right!! Punk #1: What do you say? How about if you and I go for a little walk outside, huh? (Cuts to Katy and Sunny who are still scared while the punk speaks.) Punk #1 (O.C.): Let the punks stay and eat their food! Sunny (gets angry): STOP IT! She suddenly hears a voice and looks around. Joe (O.C.): There is no need to fear!! Scene cuts to the door above the "TOILET" sign that bursts open. Out flies a muscled superhero wearing a blue cape, who then spins around and drops it to reveal... Joe: Because Joe Chin is here!! Joe flashes his teeth in a smile, and Sunny and Katy are quite surprised. Sunny: Hey, it's Joe! Joe: I have travelled the Seven Seas, I have crossed every mountain known to man, and I know the mighty powers that I have are enough for jerks like you. I shall put on my magic gloves of glory and shall take you on a cruise to destroy all of you. Now, let me tell you of this one incident at this coffee shop where I saw 2 jerks but there were actually 4 jerks instead of 2,I put them in a bag,I shovel them up !@#$%^&*()....... Lyrics During level Cool Entrance Man, you're so good! I'm gonna lose money with students like you... ATCHOO! HATA! HOO! Second Cool Entrance You're picking up too fast! I'm outta here! Cool Fail Hey, hey, hey! You're bad! Wanna try super beginner's course? Bad Chop Chop Master Onion will start squatting, and the instrumental will get a piano. Awful Chop Chop Master Onion will lay down on his side and the instrumental will get a suspenseful synth that rises and falls. End of level dialogue Good Chop Chop Master Onion: Good job Parappa, you can go on to the next stage now. PaRappa: Yahoo! Alright! Cool Chop Chop Master Onion: Parappa, I am so proud of you. Congratulations. PaRappa: Alright! Thank you, teacher. Bad/Awful Chop Chop Master Onion: Again. PaRappa: What!? Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, one of the tamanegi will pop out from under the tatami panel that Parappa is standing on. * Sometime inbetween the events of PaRappa the Rapper and UmJammer Lammy, the dojo was destroyed. It could have something to do with when PaRappa gains cool mode and Chop Chop Master Onion blasts out of the dojo, breaking the walls in the process. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper